


tear me to pieces, skin to bone

by ch0k3_m3



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotionally Repressed, God Complex, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love/Hate, Mental Breakdown, Other, Serial Killers, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch0k3_m3/pseuds/ch0k3_m3
Summary: this isn't the first time this has happened. nor is it the second, third, or fourth.
Relationships: Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader
Kudos: 11





	tear me to pieces, skin to bone

this isn't the first time this has happened.

nor is it the second, third, or fourth. 

He would get angry about something and lash out at the nearest thing.

person.

object. 

you.

He would blame all of his problems on you.

you were there and yet you didn't save Him.

you didn't help Him when He needed you the most.

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself," He said, looking up at the ceiling as He laid on the old mattress, His eyes glued to the ceiling if He was trying to make sure you weren't in His view. 

"I'm not feeling sorry for myself, Jeff. You are." you spat in response, keeping your eyes glued to your shoes as you sat in the chair beside the bed He was on.

"Bullshit. That's bullshit." He snarled, immediately sitting up in distain at your comment. "I think you like pissing me off."

"I like giving you a reality check. Yeah. If that mean's it'll piss you off then so be it." you scoffed as you crossed your arms over you chest, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

He would get mad. 

yell.

disappear for another week.

sure enough He would apologize right after.

tell you how much he loved and needed you and that you were the only thing keeping him sane. 

if He would even be considered sane.

but why didn't you leave?

He gave you many opportunities to leave so why didn't you?

maybe it's because you knew He was a literal ticking time bomb that could explode at any given moment? or was it because you knew He couldn't survive without you? 

you weren't even for sure why.

"You must've lost your goddamn mind, doll." Jeff said, looking over at you from behind his raven black hair, those piercing blue eyes gazing at you like a dagger.

you sat up straighter, eyes narrowed as though you were trying to challenge him. "I learned from the best."

He reached out and roughly grabbed your chin, pulling your face close enough that your lips were nearly touching. of course, you were tempted to kiss him and let out your frustration in a way that both of you could at least pretend to enjoy.

but you didn't.

as your eyes met His, your glare only intensified.

"You're fucked in the head, Jeff. You know that? You're. Fucked." you said, roughly shoving away from Him.

"Isn't the first time I've heard that one, sweetheart. It won't be the last. You aren't hurting my feelings." He scoffed as he adverted his eyes away from yours.

was He really going to back down that easily?

you glance at Him from the corner of your eye, noticing his gaze was no longer on you, instead focusing on the worn black combat boots He had on.

"That's it? That's all you're going to say?" you spoke, breaking the silence.

"I don't have anything to say-" He started, only to be interrupted by you. "Yes, you do! I know you do, you always have something to say!" you ranted as you sprung from your seat, marching in front of him. 

still, he kept his head down. 

not speaking.

not even making an effort to look at you.

he was tired.

but so were You.

"I hate you." You said, balling your hands up into fist as you felt overwhelmed with emotions, tears stinging your eyes.

"I know." is all he said, shrugging and lifting his head to make his scars completely visible to you, his eyes meeting yours with an emotion you couldn't quite figure out. You glare again, wanting to yell at him again. 

wanting to make him feel as small and minuscule as he would do to you. 

but you restrained yourself, you didn't say a word.

and neither did he.

"I know you don't hate me. If you did then you would've disappeared by now." he said, scratching the open scar on his cheek with another nonchalant shrug. 

You take a deep breath as you climbed onto the bed, sitting in front of him with your legs crossed. "You're a monster."

"I know." Is all he said, locking those beautiful blue eyes with yours. 

a moment of silence lingered between the two of you before you spoke again, placing a hand on his scarred cheek and lifting his chin up. "I can't bring myself to let you be alone again though..." you said, feeling disgusted just for letting those words leave your mouth.

he didn't respond, only moving closer and laying his head on your chest as you slowly ran your fingers though his hair, wanting to silence the thoughts that ran rapid in your mind. 

you knew he felt the same way.

you leaned your head against his, cradling him against your chest as though he was a child you needed to soothe.

"Just go to sleep...I'll be right here when you wake up." you whispered, knowing full well that you wouldn't be there in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> i love writing this man


End file.
